Destiny’s Child
Destiny’s Child is the ninth episode of Season 4. Writer * Steve Cochrane Synopsis Bo resolves to go to hell and back to get the answers she’s been searching for, with or without her friends' support. Meanwhile, Kenzi's determined to uncover what Trick's hiding. Plot On the Death Train, a welder is hard at work repairing things, when another part of the train breaks off. On the floor next to the welder is the dark metal crown seen in an earlier episode. At the Dal Riata, Bo tells everyone she is going to get to the bottom of everything by starting with the jar of black smoke (seen in Groundhog Fae). Trick says she's out of her mind. Kenzi says the smoke is what took Bo away in the first place and wants to take the jar back from Bo. Both Dyson and Lauren agree that it's up to Bo. As they argue, Kenzi takes the jar from Bo and when Bo gets it back, she tells them that not knowing is driving her crazy. Kenzi and Trick brandish weapons as Bo lets some of the black smoke out of the Jar. The smoke materializes into a man, Hugh, the most humble servant of the Wanderer. At the moment, he means her no harm. Hugh and Bo have met, he tells her that he and his brother Munin took her to the train, "our father's" train. When Trick insults the Wanderer hiding behind theatrics, Hugh correctly calls him the Blood King hiding behind a bar. Hugh was trapped in the jar when Bo made it onto the train, apparently Munin wanted Hugh's wife. He doesn't know where the train is but will help Bo if she helps him deal with his back-stabbing brother and his former wife. Munin will have the location of the train. Dyson and Lauren want to go with Bo, but they can't. She gives them both a sweet goodbye and puffs into black smoke with Hugh. Tamsin arrives, having missed everything. At Dyson's gym, he breaks the lock on a locker and grabs a gun. Lauren arrives, with weapons of her own: her brains and science. Dyson gives her a knife, just for good measure. The two are united in wanting to bring Bo back. At the Dal, Kenzi confronts Trick with Tamsin at her side. She accuses him of not helping Bo since the wanderer took her. Trick lashes out, saying he doesn't have to explain himself to a human (Kenzi) and a lowlife (Tamsin). He apologizes and begs them to leave it be as he leaves the room. Kenzie knows he's hiding something and decides to snoop. In a fae burial ground, Hugh and Bo materialize. He tells her not to step on any of the graves or she'll be sucked down into Irkalla by the leviathan. A crow transforms into Hugh's brother, but soon he sends out a call and other crows start to materialize into people. "One for sorrow, two for mirth, three for a funeral, four for birth, five for heaven, six for hell, seven is for the devil, his own self." The new crows present include Hugh's wife, who says that if he'd had more passion she wouldn't have left him for Munin. Hugh and Bo decide to run and go off in separate directions. Kenzi and Tamsin are snooping in Trick's lair. Tamsin even comes across the dragon drawing we saw in an earlier episode before finding a blank book. Kenzi says the blank book is the key. She catches Tamsin up on the how Trick wrote in his blood to change Bo's future with Aife and that it resulted in the Garuda. They need to look for vials of Trick's blood. Trick arrives at the home of Dao-ming, a Luduan, looking for her sister. Wai Lin is away, helping with negotiations. Trick asks Ming for her help, but she says No. But he needs her help to unblock a memory and thinks that if she helps him force the truth it will help. Trick says he thinks he did this to himself and that Ming will help because she hates him. Ming agrees, but on the condition that she gets to ask a question and get the truth, no matter how painful. The question is: Why did Trick choose Wai Lin over Dao-ming? Hugin betrays Bo. Turns out He Who Wanders banished him into the jar. Surrounded by crows, Bo falls onto a grave and emerges in Irkalla. She calls out and a voice mocks her in echo. "Both brow and blue, strong yet gentle, virtuous yet lustful." The Leviathan emerges and says she knows Bo. When she tries to touch her she is pushed back. She asks Bo about her mark, but Bo doesn't know. The Leviathan wants and needs the mark that Bo has and tells her she can never leave Irkalla. They engage in a game of riddles. Ming and Trick are at it with the truth. Trick reveals he first used his blood to change history in the Damghan earthquake, the Damghan leaders became defiant and unruly and needed to be taught a lesson. It killed over 200,000 souls. Trick has wiped million of souls from the earth. When Ming asks who Trick loves most he says Isabeau, but the answer is "Me, I am the first son of this earth, I am the one to be worshipped." During the questions and answers, Trick begins to bleed from the nose and Ming wants to stop, she is afraid of what it could mean, but Trick says that Bo is the last of his line and begs her to continue and she consents. In Irkalla, the riddles have begun. The Leviathan asks: "I am black as night and as bright as day, as cold as march and as warm as may, what am I?" The answer is: Fog, which Bo guesses correctly. The Leviathan doesn't like to lose. In Trick's lair, tamsin finds a tametabako, a Japanese folding box under the floorboards. The history behind the Tametabako is that in 5th century Japan, a fisherman, Urashima Taro, met a turtle. This turtle was the cursed daughter of an emperor, she gave the fisherman a magical box. The magical box can protect you but can be dangerous if you don't know the right combination, as it opens from all sides. The Leviathan is annoyed at Bo's stalling, calling her Princess. Bo doesn't know a lot of riddles, but finally she has one, "She's brilliant. He's strong. Her life is little, his life is long. Both loves are pure, both loves are true, if you were I, who would you choose?" The Leviathan is confused by the idea of choice. But she doesn't know how to answer, initially she chooses the man and then takes it back. She says the woman, but can't stick to it, so she answers with the Man again. Bo says that there is no answer, and "Levi" accuses her of cheating. But it's Levi that has the last laugh, as she tells Bo that someone she loves will soon be dead. Back in the graveyard, Bo pulls a crow onto a grave and then three more dive onto graves trying to get to her. All of them disappear into Irkalla. Just when Hugh and Munin tell her she's outnumbered again, Dyson and Lauren arrive. Songs and Music * Spring Flowering courtesy APM Music Trivia * Irkalla is the netherworld of Babylonian religion that everyone went to after death, regardless of social status and behavior during life, without punishment or reward, and from which there was no return. REMOVE STUB TAG WHEN PAGE IS COMPLETED Category:Episodes:Season 4 Category:Songs and Music